


Are you asleep or dead?

by Kat182



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat182/pseuds/Kat182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanna visits Mona, she is a patient of the mental hospital. But Mona is dead and alive at the same time, Hanna can't accept this situation.<br/>It breaks her heart, it makes it in pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you asleep or dead?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story written in english language, I just hope I didn't make too much errors. Let me know if you liked it.

Hanna stared carefully Mona's immobile figure: her dark eyes focused on a point in the total vacuum space. It was as if she had lost herself in the vastness of her own madness, and now she was trying to reassemble the pieces, to find the missing ones, but she seemed only dead and without any trace of life. Hanna could not accept it because it broke her heart and burned all her hopes.  
  
"It's me" she said with a feeble voice full of pain, "can you recognize me, can't you?" the angles of her lips curved into a fragile smile.  
The smile disappeared when Hanna saw no reaction from Mona.  
"Look at me, I'm here for you" she murmured as if she was pleading, "please," her eyes, as blue as the sea, became shiny and liquid because of the tears began to slide down her cheeks.  
" _Please_ " she repeated in a whisper, but nothing happened and nothing changed.  
Mona was still dead, but alive at the same time.  
  
Hanna took her face in the hands and then kissed her on the forehead, sliding down and then touched her lips gently. Hanna pressed again her mouth on Mona's, this time made it desperately as if she would not had more time to do it, but she had only that moment full of sorrow.  
  
"I am so sorry" Hanna whispered in her ear, "I hope you will come back to me, and especially for me" she gently touched her cheeks, while she covered her black eyes with the palm of the hands and kissed one more time Mona's dry and cracked lips.  
  
" _Just don't forget me, please_ " she prayed in a soft and trembling voice, before she leave.  
  
And then Mona was alone with herself, her madness and the monsters in her head.  
They were eating her alive.


End file.
